


break of dawn

by tookumade



Series: SportsFest - 2018 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Nightmares, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 08:58:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15021146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tookumade/pseuds/tookumade
Summary: It’s a little before six o’clock, according to the digital clock on the bedside table over on Osamu’s side. Honestly, Suna hates this time of day—too few people are awake, it’s too quiet, too dark out, too cold sometimes. The apartment always smells different in the early morning, and it reminds him too much of the all-nighters he used to pull trying to finish uni assignments. There’s an odd sort of loneliness of the early mornings—some people love it, and good for them, but he doesn’t.





	break of dawn

**Author's Note:**

> SportsFest 2018 Bonus Round 1 prompt:
> 
>  **Ship/Character:** Matsukawa Issei/Hanamaki Takahiro OR Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou  
>  **Additional Tags:** tookumade i'm coming for you  
>  **TIME:** early morning as the sun creeps into our space  
>  **PLACE:** in your arms, strong, warm, and inviting

When Suna jolts awake, his body is tense and his breathing is quick and sharp.  
  
He had had a nightmare—something about being chased by faceless floating humanoid beings, and he blames it on the news article he’d read yesterday about some artist’s exhibition that featured faceless humans for one reason or another. Why that turned into a dream about being chased, he doesn’t know. Dreams are weird; brains are weirder.  
  
Anyway.  
  
His breathing calms slightly after a minute or so, but his heart is still beating uncomfortably hard. Beside him, Osamu is still sleeping, and Suna is jealous. Slowly, he pushes himself upright, rests his elbows upon his knees, and sighs, running his fingers through his hair. The adrenaline from the nightmare is keeping him awake, and he wishes he weren’t.  
  
It’s a little before six o’clock, according to the digital clock on the bedside table over on Osamu’s side. Honestly, Suna hates this time of day—too few people are awake, it’s too quiet, too dark out, too cold sometimes. The apartment always smells different in the early morning, and it reminds him too much of the all-nighters he used to pull trying to finish uni assignments. There’s an odd sort of loneliness of the early mornings—some people love it, and good for them, but he doesn’t.  
  
Osamu sighs softly, and Suna turns to look at him; a sliver of sunlight is starting to peek through the gap between their curtains, giving him just enough light to do so. With his fringe falling over his face, Osamu looks blissfully undisturbed, probably dreaming about something nice. It’s… he looks _cute_ , honestly. Despite himself, Suna smiles a little, before resting his head against his arms and shutting his eyes. He should probably try to get some more sleep… he could probably fit in a short doze before he has to run off to work… or should he just get out of bed and start making breakfast… or maybe go for a jog—Osamu’s jog alarm would be ringing soon. Or maybe he should—  
  
“Rin?” Osamu murmurs, and Suna looks over to see him squinting up at him.  
  
“Sorry, did I wake you?” Suna asks. Osamu blinks sleepily, yet somehow, he still looks unfairly calculating for this time of day, like he knows precisely why Suna’s awake.  
  
“No,” says Osamu. He reaches out and plucks at the corner of Suna’s shirt. “Did you have a nightmare?”  
  
See?  
  
Suna looks exasperated. “Is it that obvious?”  
  
“Your breathing is a little too fast.”  
  
“That—oh.” Well. He had tried. He looks away, combs his hand through his hair again, and gives a little laugh. “Yeah, I just got chased by creepy… things. I don’t know. It wasn’t anything bad. It’s okay.”  
  
He hears Osamu shifting for a moment, and he chances another look at him. Osamu is tapping at his phone on the bedside table—Suna can see the alarm screen—before he sets it down again. He turns back to him and holds his arm out.  
  
“Come here,” he says, quiet, and Suna almost caves right away, because there’s nothing— _nothing_ —in the world that’s better than snuggling up to Osamu in bed, warm and comfortable (safe from nightmares).  
  
“I’m fine,” he says instead, with a well-ingrained stubbornness born from the days of putting up a front around each other in high school and beyond that, lingering still in present day.  
  
He knows he doesn’t stand a chance. They both know.  
  
Osamu lets his hand rest on Suna’s arm, and Suna can almost physically feel his stubbornness begin to melt away. He ducks his head with a sheepish little smile.  
  
“I can go make breakfast,” he says, unconvincingly, but Osamu shakes his head.  
  
“Come here, Rin,” he says again, and Suna finally does, shifting so he’s closer to Osamu, and lying back down beside him with a sigh. After a moment of shuffling and nudging, Osamu tugs their shared blanket up to cover them both again, before curling an arm around Suna and pulling him close to his chest.  
  
“Your alarm for work is on, right?” he asks.  
  
“Mm.” Suna closes his eyes.  
  
“I turned my jog alarm off. Go to sleep.”  
  
“What about your jog?”  
  
“I’ll go later.”  
  
“You’re slacking? Unbelievable. What would Atsumu—”  
  
“Rin.”  
  
“Okay, okay.”  
  
“Shut up.”  
  
Suna huffs a laugh, and when he feels Osamu press a kiss to his hair, he sighs again, comfortably this time, and his fingers grasp lightly around a fistful of Osamu’s shirt.  
  
His breathing is even. His heartbeat has calmed. Osamu is here, the nightmare has passed, and he has nothing to be afraid of.

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  SQUARE UP @HANAVMAKI (ง'̀-‘́)ง   
> 


End file.
